


To Persue A Raven

by angryplantbabe



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryplantbabe/pseuds/angryplantbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Pynch drabble written in anticipation of the upcoming Raven King!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Persue A Raven

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice,” Adam Parrish said from the passenger seat of Ronan Lynch's night-black BMW. "I'm not stupid."

Ronan met Adam's steady, unerring gaze with one of his own. "Did I ever say you were?” he drawled before pulling himself out of the car.

If Adam were Gansey, Adam thought, he'd say Ronan's name in his sternest voice and wait expectantly for a proper reply. But he was not Gansey, so instead he prodded forward as he followed Ronan into the Barns. "This summer, you covered my rent. Why?”

Turning to face Adam, Ronan raised an eyebrow. “What do you think, Parrish?”

Adam stopped. Just a moment ago, he’d been preparing witty remarks and rehearsing speeches, but every clever phrase left him as he stared at the other boy. His face warm, his heart jackrabbiting in his chest, he had to swallow before saying, “Want to go to Harry’s tomorrow, seven p.m.? I’d swing by Monmouth after work and pick you up.” As the words came out, even and remarkably calm, so did his Henrietta accent. With Gansey or Noah, the sound of it felt almost dirty, but with Ronan Lynch, who spat his words at every chance he got and employed a wide variety of curse words, at least Adam was in good company. So he stood still, unwilling to avert his gaze.

Ronan was silent for a few seconds, during which time Adam steeled himself for an answer. With the lotion, the stolen glances, and the mixtape, he was fairly certain of his suspicions, but the doubts clung to him nonetheless. It just felt so presumptuous of him. How dare he believe that Ronan Lynch of all people would find him desirable? How dare he assume that this hard-shelled raven boy cared for him at all?

“No,” said Ronan, his face still unreadable. It seemed it was easier to take items from dreams than it was to take speech from thought. “I refuse to go anywhere in that piece of shit car. I’m going to pick you up at St. Agnes. And don’t even think about arguing with me, Parrish. Shit's a deal breaker.”

“Then I’m paying,” Adam shot back. He was nowhere near as sentimental about the Hondayota as Ronan and Gansey were about their cars; however, he refused to let Ronan take every part of the date for himself. Even though he knew there was about to be an argument, there was no way he’d back down.

“Sure,” said Ronan.

“I don’t- wait what?”

“Sure,” he repeated. “Cool with me.”

Then, blushing furiously, Adam extended his hand. Ronan took it, a faint red spreading across his own dark cheeks, and led Adam to the cow barn. When he felt that Adam wasn’t watching, he snuck a glance and allowed a small, soft-edged smile.


End file.
